


A Day in the Life of Mrs. Alex Kurosaki

by AlexC



Category: Bleach
Genre: "Warm Summer Nights" reference, Comedy, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gen, General, One-Shot, Pointless fluff, Romance, Self-Insert, Trixy BuenaSuerte, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3210230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexC/pseuds/AlexC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex is a clutz and get's shocked very easily. Want to see what it's like to be Ichigo Kurosaki's wife?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day in the Life of Mrs. Alex Kurosaki

"Babe... what is this," Ichigo hesitantly asks.

"What is what," I respond, not really paying attention since my focus is on NOT burning the house down as I make Ichigo's favorite dinner: lasagna.

After a moment I hear him say, "Uh... it's called 'Warm Summer Nights' & it was written by a Trixie BuenaSuerte..."

"Ah!" along with the sound of a falling pan is all the response he hears.

'Oh God! That fuckin hurts!' I complain, holding my right ring finger... I was so startled that he mentioned the story, I accidentally lost hold of the pan of lasagna, which made me touch the oven rack... The pot clatter he heard was when the pot where I made the sauce fell because I accidentally elbowed it off the stove...

"Babe!" he exclaims.

Immediately, he runs to me, gently pulls me into him, & gingerly takes a hold of my hands to see the damage.

"Ichigo, the pot..."

"Ignore it," he says in that tender calming voice of his I love oh so much.

He studies my wound & then very quickly goes to grab some disinfecting cream and a bandage.

While he's getting the supplies, I close the stove door and fight the urge to suck on my burn. Right as I'm about to give in—it hurts! Don't judge me...—he comes back. He puts his index finger in the way so I end up sucking his finger instead of my own. Despite having been married to this wonderful man for 4 years now, I still blush. He just chuckles lightly at my reaction... I know he's just messing around but I can't help pouting. I was so close!

"Ok. How about instead of trying to seduce me with your mouth, you give me your finger so I can get it all wrapped up. Sound good?"

My blush just darkens so I snap my hand forward.

'It's a good thing Isshin taught Ichigo all this medical stuff... How many times has my doc come to my rescue?' I quietly muse to myself, a small smile gracing my lips.

"Thanks love," I tell Ichigo as I lean in & gently press my lips against his. I can feel his smile as he kisses me back and the whole world just seems to stop.

He gets a good amount of cream on his finger and then gently rubs it over my burn. Thank God it hurt worse than it actually was. I hate having scars...

The sensation is interesting. It hurts at first but after a few seconds, I just feel a cool watery texture along with his warm finger. It's so disorientating feeling cold and hot at once... Once the cream becomes clear, Ichigo then puts the bandage over the burn.

I start to think, 'That should be the end of tha—‘ but my thoughts are cut off as Ichigo places a kiss over the band aid.

My face burns brightly but he just laughs at me.

I just shake my head to fight my blush, all while thinking, ‘Oh, the life of Mrs. Kurosaki…’

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be a smut... :/ this is cuter though so oh well :)


End file.
